films_for_filmmakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Films for Filmmakers Wiki
Welcome to the Films for Filmmakers Wiki (Created by Eric Rogers for the Fine Arts Center's Digital Filmmaking Class in Greenville, SC ) ' ' There are certain films all filmmakers & film students should be aware of. Not all of them are great films. In fact, some are terrible (i.e. Plan 9 From Outer Space, Evil Dead 2, Troll 2, The Room). Some have racist overtones (Birth of a Nation), some contain excessive violence (Pulp Fiction, The Wild Bunch, Bonnie and Clyde) but students of film history should at least have an awareness of them. Some of the films on this list are known primarily for being bad. Others are known for great editing, beautiful cinematography or innovative story telling, but may be weak in other regards. Therefore this list should not be regarded as a "Best of" list. 'Disclaimer' Young filmmakers be forewarned that some films on the list may contain material some would find objectionable. ' 'Films Filmakers Should be Aware of. Fred Ott's Sneeze : Release Date: 1894 : Directed by William Dickson : Black and White : Silent : 5 seconds : Known for: One of the earliest motion pictures still avialable today and the first to be Copyrighted in the United States. : Watch on-line ''The Lumiere Brother’s Films : Release Date: 1996 : Directed by August and Louis Lumiere : Black and White : Silent : 6:35 minutes total : Known for: Some of the earliest known short films. Produced by the brothers who are often created with being the founders of cinema. : Watch on-line The Kiss : Release Date: 1896 : Directed by William Heise : Black and White : Silent : 1 minute : Known for: One of the earliest films still available today. : Watch on-line Gradma’s Reading Glasses : Release Date: 1900 : Directed by George Albert Smith : Black and White : Silent : 2 minutes : Known for: First known film to use a close-up and minor editing. : Watch on-line 'Oldest Color Film ' : Release Date: 1900-1901 : Directed by Edward Turner : Color : Silent : 24 seconds : Known for: First known film to use a chemical color process to create color film. : Watch on-line 'Trip to the Moon' : Release Date: 1902 : Directed by Georges Méliès : Black and White and Color (Depending on which version you watch. Color was hand tinted frame by frame.) : Silent : 15 minutes : Known for: One of the first special effects films, first to use frame by frame colorization, and one of the first narrative films with actors and editing. : Watch on-line 'Life of an American Fireman : Release Date: 1903 : Directed by Edwin S. Porter & George S. Fleming : Black and White : Silent : 6:03 minutes : Known for: First film to use extensive editing, including cross cutting. : Watch on-line The Great Train Robbery ' : Release Date: 1903 : Directed by Edwin S. Porterl : Back and White : Silent : 11 minutes : Known for: One of the first films to use extensive editing. : Watch on-line The Story of the Kelly Gang '' : Release Date: 1906 : Directed by Charles Tait : Back and White : Silent : 70 minutes : Known for: First feature length film. : Watch on-line (Fragments of original.) ''Birth of a Nation : Release Date: 1915 : Directed by D.W. Griffith : Back and White : Silent : 165 minutes : Known for: First epic film. Large crowd scenes. Massive battle scenes. First extensive use of close-ups. Racist overtones tha promote the KKK. : Watch on-line Intolerance '' : Release Date: 1916 : Directed by D.W. Griffith : Back and White : Silent : 197 minutes : Known for: One of the first films with large crowd scenes and huges sets. One of the first to show non-linear storytelling. : Watch on-line ''Cabinet of Dr. Caligari : Release Date: 1920 : Directed by Robert Wienne : Black and White : Silent : 67 minutes : Known for: Best known example of German Expressionism in film : Watch on-line Nosferatu '' : Release Date: 1922 : Directed by F.W. Murnau : Black and White : Silent : 81 minutes : Known for: Early version of Bram Stoker's Dracula; German Expressionism : Watch on-line ''Nanook of the North : Release Date: 1922 : Directed by Robert J. Flaherty : Back and White : Silent : 79 minutes : Known for: First full length documentary. : Watch on-line Greed : Release Date: 1924 : Directed by Eric Von Stroheim : Black and White : Silent : 1:4o minutes : Known for: Shot eniterly on location. Stroheim built a fake town and had his actors live in it for the duration of the shooting. : Watch on-line Gus Visser and his singing duck : Release Date: 1925 : Directed by Theodore Case : Black and White : Sound : 1:32 minutes : Known for: Early sync sound test : Watch on-line Napolean '' : Release Date: 1927 : Directed by Abel Gance : Back and White : Silent : 240 minutes : Known for: Extensive use of moving camera, sometimes hanging from a cable. ''The Jazz Singer '' : Release Date: 1927 : Directed by Crosland Abel Gance : Black and White : Silent : 88 minutes : Known for: First feature film to contain sync sound. : Watch on-line ''Sunrise : Release Date: 1927 : Directed by F.W. Murnau : Black and White : Silent : 94 minutes : Known for: Cinematography ahead of its time. : Watch on-line 'Steamboat Willie : Release Date: 1928 : Directed by Walt Disney, Ubi Werks : Back and White : Silent : 8 minutes : Known for: First cartoon with sync sound. Debut of Mickey Mouse. : Watch on-line Blackmail ' : Release Date: 1929 : Directed by Alfred Hitchcock : Black and White : Silent : 85 minutes : Known for: First successful Brittish talkie. Intersting use of sound to tell the story. : Watch on-line Un Chien Andelou : Release Date: 1929 : Directed by Luis Bunuel : Black and White : Sound : 16 minutes : Known for: Experimental film with shocking imagery. : Watch on-line Vampyr Release Date: 1932 : Directed by Carl Dryer : Black and White : Sound : 75 minutes : Known for: Classic horror; German Expressionism : Watch on-line Triumph of the Will : Release Date: 1935 : Directed by Leni Riefenstahl : Black and White : Sound : 1:45 minutes : Known for: One of the best known examples of the use of propaganda. : Watch on-line Reefer Madness '' : Release Date: 1936 : Directed by Louis J. Gasnier : Black and White : Sound : 66 minutes : Known for: One of the best known examples of the use of propaganda. : Watch on-line Stage Coach : Release Date: 1939 : Directed by John Ford : Sound : Black and White : minutes : Watch on-line ''Gone With the Wind : Release Date: 1939 : Directed by Victor Fleming, George Cukor, Sam Wood : Color : Sound : 139 minutes : Watch on-line The Wizard of Oz '' : Release Date: 1939 : Directed by Victor Fleming, George Cukor, Mervyn LeRoy, Norman Tauron, King Vidor : Sound : Color : 102 minutes ''High Noon : Release Date: 1952 : Directed by Fred Zinneman : Black and White : Sound : 85 minutes : Watch on-line The Sound of Music '' : Release Date: 1952 : Directed by Robert Wise : Black and White and color : Sound : 174 minutes : Watch on-line ''The Seventh Seal '' : Release Date: 1957 : Directed by Ingmar Bergman : Black and White : Sound : 96 minutes : Known for: Classic allegory : Watch on-line ''The 400 Blows : Release Date: 1959 : Directed by Francois Truffaut : Black and White : Sound : 99 minutes : Known for: Monumental French New Wave film from the director who came up with the Autuer Theory : Watch on-line Ben Hur : Release Date: 1959 : Directed by William Wyler : Color : Sound : 212 minutes : Known for: Classic allegory : Watch on-line Breathless : Release Date: 1960 : Directed by Jean Luc Godard : Black and White : Sound : 90 minutes : Known for: One of the best examples of French New Wave cinema. : Watch on-line La Dolce Vita : Release Date: 1960 : Directed by Fedrico Fellini : Black and White : Sound : 174 minutes : Watch on-line 'Last Year at Marienbad Release Date: 1961 Black and White Sound 94 minutes 8 ½ : Release Date: 1963 : Directed by Fedrico Fellin : Black and White : Sound : 138 minutes : Release Date: 1963 ''Alphaville : Release Date: 1965 : Directed by John-Luc Godard : Black and White : Sound : 99 minutes : Known for: French New Wave Sci-Fi : Watch on-line 'The French Connection ' : Release Date: 1971 : Directed by William Friedkin : Color : Sound : 104 minutes 'Eraserhead ' : Release Date: 1977 : Directed by David Lynch : Black and White : Sound : 89 minutes : Known for its bizarreness : Watch on-line 'The Elephant Man' Release Date: 1980 : Directed by David Lynch : Black and White : Sound : 124 minutes '''''Blue Velvet ''Little Shop of Horrors (Original) Heaven's Gate Grease 'Amblin' Saturday Night Fever Rocky Horror Picture Show The Last Picture Show Paper Moon The Graduate Boyz in the Hood Do the Right Thing Fight Club Blazing Saddles Hoop Dreams Koyansquatsi Jaws 'One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest' Easy Rider Terminator Wild Strawberries Slacker Mean Streets Wuthering Heights Schindler’s List Raiders of the Lost Ark Tootsie North by Northwest MASH Psycho Dr. Strangelove The Usual Suspects The Wild Bunch Pulp Fiction Reservoir Dogs Do the Right Thing Rear Window The Best Year of Our Lives The Deer Hunter The Birds E.T. Bullitt : Release Date: 1968 : Directed by Peter Yates : Color : Known for: Great Car Chase : Watch on-line The Godfather The Godfather Part 2 The Shining Platoon Rocky The Wall Terminator The Life of Brian Monty Python and the Holy Grail This is Spinal Tap The Last Emperor The Conformist Back to the Future The Breakfast Club A Streetcar Named Desire The Maltese Falcon Apocalypse Now Taxi Driver Goodfellas Troll 2 : Release Date: 1990 : Directed by Claudio Fragasso : Color : Sound : 95 minutes : Known for: Often listed as one of the worst movies ever made. Edward Scissorhands Tree of Life Citizen Kane Touch of Evil The Evil Dead Sunset Boulevard The films of Stan Brahkage Blow Up The Untouchables Little Caesar Scarface – Hawkes Version Scarface – DePalma Version My Dinner with Andre Rope The Battleship Potemkin The Great Dictator Night of the Living Dead Patton Midnight Cowboy The Hustler Paper Moon Clerks El Mariachi Pi Roger and Me Super Size Me Annie Hall Radio Days Rosemary’s Baby The Exorcist Carrie Dracula Frankenstein Napoleon by Abel Gance The Untouchables There Will Be Blood Caddy Shack 2001: A Space Odyssey Raging Bull Ashes and Diamonds Babel American Beauty Rebel Without a Cause Dances with Wolves The Third Man Driving Miss Daisy Star Wars Empire Strikes Back Return of the Jedi Star Trek 2 Toy Story Tron (1982) Pinochio Bambi Chinatown Dog Day Afternoon Plan 9 From Outer Space Duck Soup Man With a Movie Camera Freaks Edward Scissorhands The Last Emperor Trainspotting Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels King Kong It’s a Wonderful Life To Kill a Mockingbird The Producers Grapes of Wrath Life of Brian Monty Python and the Holy Grail Blazing Saddles Bonnie and Clyde JFK Fantasia Snow White Beaty and the Beast - Disney Beauty and the Beast – Jean Cocteau Blair Witch Project The Exorcist Titanic Terminator The Breakfast Club Stand By Me Driving Miss Daisy Blood of a Poet It’s a Wonderful Life The Best Year of Our Lives The Third Man The Big Sleep Modern Times Casablanca The Bicycle Thief The Ten Commandments Seven Alien Aliens City Lights Terminator Rashomon Throne of Blood The Seven Samaria The Magnificent Seven Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Carrie Scarface – Howard Hawkes Scarface – Brian DePalma On the Waterfront Streetcar Named Desire Man With a Movie Camera Lawrence of Arabia Bridge on the River Kwai Serpico Blade Runner Full Metal Jacket'' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse